


Coming Clean & Getting Dirty

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Blake’s situation forces Mickey and Ian to share more about their past with Yev than they ever wanted him to know.





	Coming Clean & Getting Dirty

Yev turned seventeen on February 3rd and the family celebrated with dinner at Sizzlers followed by a few games of bowling. Blake turned out to be something close to a semi professional and ended Ian’s long reign as King of the Pins. Yev was thrilled with the birthday gifts he had received. Aside from the usual, new underwear and such like, his three parents and Blake had all chipped in to get him a car. It was almost as old as he was and he counted at least four different color paints on the metalwork but it was his. Mickey had sourced it and worked on it at the shop with Blake. They were buzzing with pride when Yev went crazy over the gift at the end of the driveway. 

“You do not get behind that wheel if you’ve been drinkin or smoking. Understand?” Mickey warned in his no-bullshit voice. 

“Thank you so much.” His voice thick with tears when he hugged Mickey, then Ian and finally turning to Blake and launching into his arms. He pressed his lips to Blake’s and kissed him softly. Blake pulled back after a few seconds, still not completely comfortable with kissing in front of Ian and Mickey. Not that they cared. How could they...they were caught making out at least ten times a week by the younger boys. 

 

“We can go for long drives. Just the two of us.” Yev was still on a high hours later when they were trying to sleep. 

Blake chuckled sleepily and patted Yev’s hand as it rested on his stomach. Their new sleeping arrangements had been a quick change but Blake was now used to having free space and Yev beside him at the same time. 

“Sleep Zhenya.” He mumbled. 

Yev heard the quietly spoken words and fell asleep with a smile on his face.  

 

Blake started his GED at the community college long before Alice Burton made it a mandatory requirement. Her last scheduled appointment was set for the middle of February and Blake was doing everything he could to beat the system. Mickey decided, after a long chat with Ian, that he would come clean with Blake and Yev about the potential blockers that could get their petition denied. Ian agreed, knowing his mental health would play a deciding part in proceedings and didn’t want the boys to put all of their eggs in one basket. They stalled and put it off until it was the night before their last home visit and they had no choice but to sit the boys down for the talk. 

“I’m not about to hear the words birds and bees in the same sentence here right?” Blake looked uncomfortable. 

Ian shook his head. “Nope. But this is serious. We need to prepare you for what might be about to happen.”

Mickey nodded and took over. “We did some shit back in the day that could catch up to us and have them refuse to let you stay here.”

“And some of that shit is still happening now so that could make a difference too.” Ian added. 

“We just don’t want anyone gettin their hopes up for it to all go to shit.” Mickey stated. 

Yev and Blake shared a nervous glance. 

“Okay. Like what?” Yev prompted. 

Ian and Mickey looked at each other. 

“You wanna start Mick?”

Mickey rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“My criminal record dates back to when I was eleven. I was convicted of theft, assault and possession before I was fifteen. After that I got shot. Twice. I went to juvie. Twice. Then I was convicted of aggravated kidnapping. I served a year, but then I took a plea deal and got out. I’ve been on the straight and narrow ever since.”

Yev’s eyes widened comically. “Who the fuck did you kidnap?”

“Ian’s half-sister.” Mickey admitted. “It’s a long story.”

“That’s why my first memory of you is through plexiglass?” Yev smirked wryly. 

“You were the reason I turned it around. Your mom wasn’t gonna let me see you if I kept getting locked up.” Mickey sniffed. 

Ian coughed to clear his throat. “Then there’s me. I think mine could be worse.”

Mickey nudged Ian’s arm with his shoulder. “Stop. If we get rejected it’s not just on you.”

Yev looked anxiously at Ian. “What did you do, Pops?”

Ian blushed as he started to reel off his past indiscretions. “I didn’t handle it very well when your Dad married your mom. So I ran away to join the army. I wasn’t eighteen so I stole Lip’s identity. When I was there I stole a helicopter and crashed it. I went AWOL and lived in a crack den with my mother, who was bipolar. I worked as a dancer in a few gay clubs. I was taking drugs and my own bipolar was getting worse. Your Dad tried to get me to go to a hospital and I refused. I took off with you and ended up gettin sectioned. Then I was arrested and put through a court martial by the US army after my half-sister told them where I was. That’s what led your Dad to end up in prison. I got stable on my meds and put all my energy into gettin him out.”

Yev couldn’t speak. He knew snippets of their past lives but not to that extent. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Blake exhaled. “You guys are insane. You need a Netflix show about your lives. And that’s just the stuff you got _caught_ for? Fuck me.”

Mickey cuffed him around the ear. “It’s not a joke kid. This shit could stop us getting to keep you here.”

Blake nodded sarcastically. “No shit Sherlock. I’d question the sanity of anyone that would let me stay here!”

Yev glared at him. “Hey! What the fuck?”

Blake held up his hands. “I’m not sayin I don’t wanna be here. Or that I’m not grateful for everything. But you write that shit down on paper and read it back? I’m not sure they’d be allowed to keep YOU.”

Mickey tingled with discomfort. He wanted to scratch the skin off his body. Ian placed a cool hand on the back of his neck and stroked gently until he could regulate his breathing. He nodded at Blake in agreement. 

“He’s right. That’s why we can’t let you get your hopes up. This probably isn’t gonna end the way we want it to.”

Yev jumped to his feet and stared them all down. “So why the fuck are we even trying?”

“Because we’re willing to fight for him. Just like we had to fight for you.” Ian stated. 

“Fight for me?” Yev snorted derisively. 

Ian nodded. “Yup. Your mom was worried for you. Worried that I would hurt you. Take you away from her again. She was well within her rights to worry. When I’m off my meds I’m not in control. I had to fight hard to prove to her that I was safe for you to be around.”

“I don’t remember any of that.” Yev deflated. 

“Good.” Ian smiled softly. “I’d hate for that to be your first memory of me.”

Yev smiled back at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Not as sorry as I am.” Ian grinned and pulled him into a hug. 

Blake stood up and went to Mickey. He held out his hand and Mickey stared at it in confusion. 

“Just so you know, whatever happens, I owe you guys a lot. You helped me when I needed it most. And if I don’t get to stay here that’s not the end of the world. Don’t hold it against yourselves. You broke the cycle. I can too.” Blake spoke with soft determination. 

Mickey shook Blake’s hand and Ian followed when it was offered to him. 

“I’m gonna take Yev out tonight. Looks like he needs to let off some steam. We’ll be home by midnight.” He winked and dragged Yev out of the room by his hand. 

“Well that coulda gone worse.” Ian grinned and folded Mickey into a hug. 

“I never wanted to have to tell our son that much about me.”

“Or me. I never wanted him to know I kidnapped him.” Ian agreed. 

Mickey nudged Ian in the ribs. “At least you had a diagnosis. I was just a dick.”

Ian giggled and pecked Mickey’s forehead. “That’s exactly what Fiona said about herself when it happened.”

 

Yev took Blake for a drive in his new car up to Navy Pier. They went into the park and after a couple of rides headed to the Funhouse Maze, where Blake distracted Yev from thinking too much by waiting until the coast was clear and then pushing him into corners and kissing him like crazy. Seeing themselves making out at so many different angles was a huge turn on. 

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Yev breathed heavily as Blake sucked on his neck. 

“Hmm?”

“Distraction.”

“Is it working?”

“Meh. So-so.”

“I’ll try harder.” Blake’s teeth grazed the column of his throat and Yev almost buckled at the pleasure shooting through his body. On the way home they stopped for burgers at a drive-thru. Yev parked up at Burnham Park, a quiet spot overlooking the harbor. They made quick work of their food before settling back to watch the twinkling lights of small fishing boats out on the lake. It was freezing cold so Yev kept the heaters on. 

“You’re gonna have a hickey.” Blake reached over to run his finger over a bruise forming on Yev’s neck. 

“Yeah? Maybe I should return the favor.”

“Maybe you should.” Blake challenged with a very Mickey-like raise of his dark eyebrows. 

Yev took the bait and dragged Blake across the seat so he could kiss him. The steering wheel wedged Blake against him, which he had no problem with other than it was really uncomfortable for Blake. With a deft hand he found the button to push his seat back and both boys gasped with shock when they plummeted backwards. Yev shifted up to make space for Blake, who in turn rearranged their limbs so he was resting more comfortably on top of Yev. They resumed their hot and heavy kissing, this time Blake was in control completely and had no problem taking advantage of the situation. They were both hard so Blake used his position to grind down on Yev. 

“Need...need...to stop...” Yev panted and tried to still Blake’s movements. 

“Why...?” Blake whined and scraped his blunt nails through Yev’s hair. 

“You’re trying to distract me.”

“Fuck off Yev. I’m tryna get you off. S’got nothin to do with anything that happened today. I’m horny and I wanna fool around with my boyfriend.” Blake argued. 

He took Yev’s hand and placed it on his crotch, rolling his hips so Yev was palming his dick through the soft denim. 

“You’re underage.” Yev grimaced as he tried to remain in control. 

“I’m old _enough_. Jesus Yev. Just tell me if you don’t want me.” Blake hissed. 

Yev squeezed his dick and kissed him hard on the mouth. “I want you more than anything. But not here. Not like this. We need to be careful. You’re underage and if we get caught...I can wave my chances of being a lawyer goodbye. Statutory rape doesn’t look good on any resume.”

“So...? We gotta hold out for another ten months?” Blake grumbled petulantly. 

“We gotta hold out until we get home. Behind closed doors. Plausible deniability.” Yev gripped Blake by the hips and held him still. Blake sighed heavily and sagged onto Yev. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m letting my dick do my thinking.”

“S’okay.”

“Your lawyer-speak turns me on.”

“A brisk wind turns you on.”

“Fuck you.”

“One day.” Yev chuckled. 

Blake seemed surprised by that. For some reason he just assumed Yev would be a strict top. Maybe it was the fact that Yev’s slept with girls before, but the idea of Yev being versatile was a shock. A very good shock. 

“Can we go home now? If I only got one more night with you I wanna spend it in our bed.” Blake whispered, sadness creeping into his voice. 

Yev pecked his lips. “I like that idea.”

 

It was nearly one in the morning when the boys crept into the house. All the lights were off so they moved quietly around to lock up and use the bathroom. They finally crawled into bed and moved into the middle so they were touching. Blake made a move to kiss Yev but stopped when they heard a light thud. 

“ _Right there...fuck...Ian...fuck...harder...don’t you dare fuckin stop.._.”

Blake tensed at the muffled words coming through the wall. Yev closed his eyes in horror. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He exhaled loudly. 

“What the fuck?”

“Stress banging.” Yev stated simply. “My Dad must be really worked up about tomorrow.”

“I’m strangely touched by that.” Blake snorted. 

The thudding became more pronounced and the boys groaned as they moved apart and flopped onto their backs, unable to block out the sound of the fornication happening next door. A second later it very loudly came to an end. 

“I’ve never wished I was deaf before.” Blake deadpanned. 

“Alice Burton would have a fuckin cow if she knew we were in here tryin to fool around with them two goin at it next door.” Yev snorted a laugh. 

“Well I dunno about you but there’s no chance I’m gettin hard again tonight.” Blake sighed in disappointment. 

“Be lucky if I ever get hard again in my life after that.” 

“Ah. Tomorrow is another day.”

Yev rolled closer to Blake. “Gimme a kiss.”

Blake found Yev’s lips in the dark and pecked them softly. “Goodnight. Thanks for tonight.”

“Goodnight.” Yev mumbled softly. 

They fell silent for a moment before Blake spoke again, this time so quietly he was almost silent. 

“Yev?”

“Mmm?”

“Will you hold me?”

Yev pulled Blake into his normal little spoon position and held him tightly against his body. “Always.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t always bring myself to let the Mexico thing happen.


End file.
